


A Deal

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Daemon Overwatch AU [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F, Kissing, M/M, implied ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A treat caught in her web for tonight, she thinks, pressing her lips against Lena’s throat and watching the woman shake feebly in her soft grip as Charlie lays on the pillow beside their heads.</p><p>When she holding Tracer, she swears that she can feel her strength building, the spark that had been long forgotten in her chest suddenly coming to life with the force of a full flame.</p><p>More Daemon au!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed!

Reaper and Widowmaker had come to very hush-hush agreement. Widowmaker would stop taking pot shots at the old soldier, and Reaper wouldn’t try to consume Tracer with the strength of his wraith form.

Talon wouldn’t find out, as each had promised that  _ if _ they had, their agreement would crumble on the spot - forcing Jack and Lena to experience their full wrath.

Despite their promises and their snarls, neither wanted that.

Even if the sniper’s training screamed at her to  _ crush _ Tracer in her bare hands, to watch the woman struggle and gasp as she caught in a web and choked the very life  _ out _ of her. But something else was slowly pacing around the outskirts of her mind, something primal… something  _ comforting. _ It was gnawing on the clutches Talon had on her, pulling and clawing, hissing and frothing at the mouth like a feral, caged beast.

The feeling only got stronger when around Tracer’s teasing, quick stepping antics. Something about touching her daemon all that while ago had sent a  _ spark _ into motion. She  _ wanted _ to see the girl again, she realized, much to her horror. She hoped that she could toe off against the blinking woman, wanted to hear her laugh and Charlie’s sarcasm.

She couldn’t very well do that with Reaper breathing down Lena’s neck and sinking clawed gauntlets into her flesh.

_ From her perch above the battlefield, she could see Tracer blinking about from place to place, her bubbly laughter reaching the sniper even from far above. The young girl made the mistake of blinking too close to Reaper, and the man had sent her skittering back with twin shotgun blasts. Dazed, Lena had laid sprawled out on the ground, muttering oddly as Reaper slammed his heavy boot atop her chest, it’s metal pressing dangerously close to her throat. _

_ Widowmaker could’ve sworn that she heard Reaper’s cruel laughter echoing about the area as he began to dissipate, Tracer still pinned and writhing about as a black mist settled about her. _

_ The sniper had heard tales that the Reaper, the so-called ‘Death Bringer’, sucked the life right out his victims. Her heart leaped into her throat, limbs shaking as Tracer suddenly screeched, struggling in vain and garnishing the attention of several of her teammates. _

_ Unwilling to listen to the woman’s screams and watch her teammates bumbling about idiotically, she had hefted her rifle and switched the chamber over. Experimental technology, Talon had warned her. _

_ They had placed her stunning gas into a compact casing, mimicking a bullet and enabling her to shoot the purple smoke at others from a vantage point. _

_ Now was better than any other chance Widowmaker may get to test it out. _

_ The sniper fired easily, the older woman not even phased by the kickback as the purple mist suddenly exploded next to Tracer’s body. The black mist drew away immediately, Reaper fleeing from the toxins and Tracer blinking away to Winston’s side, leaning into the gorilla and shaking like a leaf. _

_ Widowmaker had lowered her rifle with a smirk pulling at her lips, feeling satisfied and content for a while. _

_ That is until, Reaper had slammed her against the wall and snarled at her, eyes alight behind his skull-like mask. The sniper still smirked, golden eyes narrowed. “What is the matter?” She mocked, unbothered by the warning clench of metal claws on her shoulder. _

_ “You shot me.” He gritted out, breaking out into a hiss as his grip tightened. “With the gas, you shot at me.” _

_ “Nonsense,” She growled, baring her own teeth for a moment, “I was trying to help.” _

_ Reaper let her go, suddenly still before he started laughed, the sound muffled by his mask. “You were saving her,” He said easily, amused and knowing. _

_ Widowmaker felt irrational rage seize her heart, and without warning, she lunged, forcing Reaper to the ground below her feet. Mimicking his earlier actions, she placed a heeled boot to his throat, tipping the mask up just enough to see his teeth clenching together and his beard. “Talon does not consider you a useful asset, you know. I could kill you here, without warning, and tell them that you had turned against our cause.” Her sniper rests against his mask, eyes narrowed dangerously as she hissed, “Do you realize this?” _

_ “Perhaps we could come to a… understanding,” He ventured, dissipating beneath her boot as the assassin put more pressure on his throat. “It is clear you care for that annoying girl, hmm? I wish to make an offer.” Reyes reappeared a few feet away, arms crossed lazily but his stance still tense. _

_ Widowmaker shifted her stance, easily resting the rifle against her chest as she glared at him. “An offer?” She repeated with a raised brow as she watched the man adjust his mask. “I’m listening.” _

_ “A truce, of sorts. I want you to stop testing Soldier 76’s luck,” Reaper suddenly ground out, sounding slightly protective. “And I’ll go easy on Tracer.” _

_ “Ah,” The sniper laughed, sharing his earlier amusement. “And it becomes even clearer that you care for Jack.” _

_ Reaper snarled at the use of the old soldier’s name and Widowmaker tensed, readying herself for a fight, only to relax once more as the man hissed, “We both have a drawback, a weakness.” _

_ “I have no weaknesses.” Widowmaker spat, bristling at his suggestion. _

_ Reaper grinned behind his mask, “Then I shall kill Tracer tonight. She does our organization more harm than good.” Before Widowmaker could interrupt, he intoned, “I can find her easily… slip right in… consume her and her stupid ferret.” _

_ “Enough,” She snarled, a flame exploding in her heart protectively. “You will do no such thing.” _

_ “Do we have a deal then?” He asked, offering out a clawed hand to the space between them. Widowmaker contemplated in silence, eyes still narrowed and teeth gritted together. _

_ No more aiming at the soldier, no more satisfying pained howls as the bullet met its mark. _

_ And in return? Tracer would be granted immunity to Reaper’s hunger. _

_ Her heart tight, feeling as if it might burst out of her ribcage messily, she stepped forwards and clasped a slim hand around his own, giving it a firm shake. _

_ “Deal, décès.” _

_ And just like that, the contract had been sealed. _

Widowmaker was content with this strange little agreement. She pretended not to notice Reaper ghosting about Jack, shielding him sometimes and covering up his actions by tackling the soldier to the ground. She ignores the way that the old man’s daemon doesn’t outright lunge at Reaper, the graying shepherd merely growling grumpily at his dark presence.

Instead of noticing the two men sharing a private moment after the battle, bathed in shadows, she focuses on Tracer’s laugh. The sniper doesn’t wish to see Jack tipping up the Reaper’s mask and tracing his features fondly, nor does she want to witness Reyes tugging aside the soldier’s own mask to reveal large scars splitting across Jack’s pale features.

No, she was quite happy with Lena. Her heart beating faster whenever the woman would blink beside her out of nowhere, shouting, “‘Ello, luv!”

She’d lead the younger girl on a merry chase, right into a familiar looking safehouse before slamming Tracer into the door and hissing, “Ah,  _ chérie _ , you caused us much trouble this afternoon.” Her hand smoothes over the edge of Tracer’s goggles before she tugs them right off the younger woman’s face, listening to Charlie hiss and chatter strangely as she pulls Lena close to her body after the door seals closed behind them.

A treat caught in her web for tonight, she thinks, pressing her lips against Lena’s throat and watching the woman shake feebly in her soft grip as Charlie lays on the pillow beside their heads.

When she holding Tracer, she swears that she can feel her strength building, the spark that had been long forgotten in her chest suddenly coming to life with the force of a full flame.

Widowmaker doesn’t feel alone when she presses her lips against Lena’s own soft, pliant ones.

Idly, she wonders if  _ this _ is what Reaper feels like when he holds the soldier close. Wonders if he’s ever felt so goddamn  _ alive _ in these moments of forbidden intimacy with their supposed foes. That thought is fleeting, though, as Lena moans underneath her and bucks against her leg needily.

She’d have a chance to contemplate her thoughts later, because right now, all that mattered was igniting the spark even further, if only for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone, wanted to bust it out. I think Reaper and Widowmaker would come to some sort of agreement heeehehe. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :D Comments wanted ~ <3


End file.
